Black Orbs
by Blasen
Summary: Kovu was accepted into The Pride Lands, and the pride accepted him too. Kovu, however, feels incredibly timid around Simba. One night, he sees Simba watching the stars. He's got to confront him sometime... /One shot/


**Just a little thought that I wanted to share. I looked and I did not see any other stories relatively close to this kind of plot. Hope it's not too bad... (_")**

Kovu was only a cub when he first caught a glance of The King. He was a lonely cub in his own home, his brothers made terrible company. The dry earth constantly cracked as he walked on that side of the land. The heat always seemed so sensitive, while he heard the other lions arguing about something trivial. Kovu would cringe away from them, as would any sane cub. The other lions, though Kovu was deemed the true king, treated him as they treated their left overs. Like scrap, something they hated the lack of, but wouldn't dispose of either.

Kovu did not find the area much better either. The sun beated down on his dark fur and made it seem like everything was against him. Could you blame him for running to the closest water source, which, just so happened to be in The Pride Lands? He would have died from the heat. His mother may have thought him a god, but surely did not treat him as one. When he met Kiara, the world just...fell into place. If you could say that at all. She was a rambunctious cub. Completely oblivious to the struggles of life, but then again, maybe that was what drove him closer to her. She seemed to innocent, but had this personality that just the world on fire once more.

Of course, being so outcasted by his own fellow lions, Kovu embraced the short time spent with the princess. Her golden fur shined, unlike his dull brown which reminded Kovu too much like zebra dung. She was vibrant. Her teeth whiter than the stars he would stare at every night. Her entire scent made him tingle, even if he was too young to understand. She was beautiful, much like he would come to find her mother was as well.

Kovu sensed a change when Simba came near him that day. Back home, his mother had described the king as an unfit subject. Stupidity haunted his every action, his thoughts were a void dimension much like the landscape, his movements blunt and ungraceful, he was unsuperior in every way, he was false. How— _how_ could his mother say this? Had she even _seen_ the king?

Simba was...overwhelming. His coat the deepest shade of gold, shimmering, almost like it was dancing in the sun. His mane thick and full, it was seemed as soft as silk, and waved in the wind. His eyes were incredibly keen, those black orbs scanned everywhere, Kovu thought there must have been nothing that Simba could not see.

The King was marvelous, just beginning in his youth, and the most powerful of lions, Kovu was sure. The atmosphere around him chilled Kovu to the core, The King's very essence made him shiver. The very grass moved with Simba, he was completely in tuned with nature. The way he walked powerful and bearing, but carefully and graceful, like he was trying to preserve some unknown force from being crushed.

Kovu had moved as far away as possible, cringing from the feeling of this lion's anger. He did not know it at the time, but Simba was a noble soul. Though, he did have his own thoughts of The King being perfect. The perfect lion. The perfect king. The perfect father. That might have also been why Kovu was so excited to go to The Pride Lands. The young lioness defiantly, but her father was a bonus that really brought him around.

And time went on. Everything his mother had planned was ruined by Simba. Every last roose, every single battle, Simba found a way to win, like nature itself was fighting for him. His daughter, proved to be a powerful warrior, and gentle at heart. Kovu feel in love instantly. Could you really blame him? Things progressed, and eventually, he was accepted...again. He betrothed Kiara as fast as possible, causing her beautiful mother to treat him as a son instantly.

Simba however, was still cautious. Kovu expected as much, not only had Kovu tried to infiltrate The Pride Lands— and proved himself worthy he might add, but he was engaged to Kiara. A father had the right to worry. Kovu tried his best, but even now, being around Simba frightened him. The lion was still young, in the middle of his youth now, and probably even more powerful than ever.

The King's got even sharper!— if the was even possible. Kovu and Simba did not talk much, and Kovu wanted desperately to understand the lion. So, it was obvious to him, that he and Simba needed to talk. He had noted that Simba slept late and woke early.

He was so devoted to the sky. Sometimes Kovu would gently walk from Kiara and look at The King, if only for a little while. Simba looked bittersweet when he looked at the sky. He watched the stars, and if Kovu could guess, the lion seemed to be having a conversation with his eyes. Kovu walked over and shifted his eyes uneasily.

Simba looked over and then stared at the stars once more. Kovu looked at his paws, then at Simba's, Kovu's paws seemed to be from a cub's when compared to The King. Kovu wanted to start a conversation, but a lump formed in his throat, and his mouth went dry. It might have been because, to show off for Simba, he was trying to be a powerful lion, much like The King himself. He was showing himself off to by arrogant, though, still wise for his age. He wanted The King to think he was worthy of being here.

"Kovu," Simba began,"I want you to know that I will not send you from here." Simba was still looking at the stars, the very light reflected off them, came from Simba's eyes. Kovu was thankful that the silence had ended, but, he felt things had just gone from awkward to serious.

"Thank you, Simba." Kovu said and ducked his head the slightest degree. Something flared in Simba's eyes. Kovu wanted to shiver, but he refused to come off as weak.

"I still know very little about you. My daughter, she trusts you. That's enough for Nala— but, I want to know you and not from hear-say." Simba said and if Kovu squinted, he could note a small twitch of a smile.

"I understand. You're a father and all father's worry. I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt Kia—" Kovu was cut off by Simba's louder response.

"I know you will not hurt Kiara. And do not misunderstand, I love my daughter. But, she is not the only one in danger here. I have to look at what's best for Pride Rock, and you being here permanently, though worthy, I still have doubts." Simba stated. Kovu immediately felt like a cub.

Of course. What was best for the Pride. That's the main issue. Kovu was even more worried than before. Simba _really_ did not trust him. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I understand." Kovu said rather simply and watched as the sky darkened. Simba breathed a quick intake of air. Kovu watched in curiosity.

"There's a storm just off to the west." Simba said, and for the first time this night, looked Kovu straight in the eye. Those black orbs now gentle. His conversation must have gone well with The King. Simba stood, just showing how much more powerful he was to Kovu. That same golden shade, no different from years ago, danced this time with the stars. The lion was much taller and mane much softer. Yet, to Kovu, it seemed they were finally starting to get along.

And this time— Kovu wasn't run off back into the hot sun.


End file.
